buthuainsayian_race_sonic_fan_characterfandomcom-20200214-history
Private Roleplay Starring Enervar and Susanthehedgehog16
Act I - The Encounter An orange hedgehog was practicing on a hill. A white bat flies by and sees him "Hum? Hello." She lands by him "hiya! Say have we met before?" "By your face... I think we have... I'm Ruben, Ruben The Hedgehog. Does that ring a bell to you?" "Ruben...wasn't there a cat with you before? And im Raindrop the bat" "Oh yeah, Nefer! And yeah, I remember you, Raindrop!" He said with a big smile. "i remember you too!" she said as she smiled back but then remembered something "oh! how're Nefer and Bolt?" "Nefer's super fine, just taking care of the new member of the family." He says while blushing. "And Bolt's been training and he's super strong now. You should see him.!" He smiles. "thats great to hear! And how cool that you have a new person in your family too! Bolt's trained a lot the last years huh?" "Yeah! And sorry about this." He laughed as he showed his left robotic arm. "And yeah, Bolt's been training to be a great peace protector." "well the world does need peace at some point" she looks at his robotic arm curiously "what happened to your arm??" "How can I explain without being too awkward and weird? I'll get straight to the point. A goddess cut my arm." "who did what now!?" Ruben laughed. "I told you it was weird!" "weird!? thats crazy!" Ruben laughs. "And What have you been doing?" "i've been visiting some friends of mine but how can you be so calm over getting your arm cut off!?"Raindrop started flailing her arms around "I got used to it, you know?" He laughs. "You should see the others, though. They're awesome!" she stopped flaailing her arms "but didn't it hurt alot? also how the hay did you get the robotic arm to stick to your shoulder?? and are the others around or elsewhere? cause its been so long that i actually do want to see them again soon" "Well, it did hurt a lot, I was hospitalized and about the attachment, a friend of mine created a type of magnet that sticks to skin, so I can remove or attach the arm easily. Well, the Galaxy Army's always on the go, but I think if you go to those mountains, Boltstryke should be there." "So that's how the arm stuck to your skin..." she stared surprised "is Bolt training up there or something though?" Ruben looks at the screen on his robotic arm. "Well, it's time for his break, so he should be resting." "Alright, do you want to come see him with me or are you still gonna train yourself?" "I'm gonna train here a bit, maybe I'll join you later." Act II - Thunder Striking The Mountain Boltstryke was resting in the mountain. Raindrop finds him and lands behind him "Boooolt!" Bolt looks at her. "Rainy! Hello!" "Rainy?" "Sorry, I thought it was a cute name for a cutie like you, Raindrop." Boltstryke smiled. she blushed a bit and looks down "its uhh...nice" "You look fine. What have you been doing all this time?" "I've been visiting friends and i heard you've been training alot too, and.." she hugs him "i missed you so freakin much!" Boltstryke pets her head and hugs her back. "I missed you too, Rainy." He kisses her on the cheek. Raindrop blushes a bit again "what have you been doing besides train?" "Well, without counting with battles against gods, against Ruben from other Universe, training myself and the second division of the Galaxy Army, I haven't done anything cool." He laughted. "There's another Ruben?" She looked confused "It's really confusing, but there are multiple universes and in one of them, Ruben is a bad guy that traveled to this universe and tried to kill us for power." "He tried to kill you guys!?" "Yeah, but..." Bolt hugs her. "Let's not talk about that, let's just kill our 'miss yous'." Raindrop blinked twice before hugging him back "okay...i really did miss you all though, its been so long" "Yeah! Oh, I know! C'mon, I'll treat you to ice cream." Bolt smiles. "Really?" She looked at him with a smile of her own "Yeah! Let's go." Said Bolt while he started flying. Act III - The Ice Cream Treat Boltstryke landed near a ice cream store. "Which flavor do you want?" "Chocolate!" While Bolt entered the ice cream shop, a wolf and a hippo approached Raindrop. The wolf smiled. "Hey sweetie. What are you doing here alone?" "Hello" she waved "im waiting for someone, he went to get me some ice scream" The hippo gives her a sadistic smile. "Why don't you ditch that someone and come have fun with us." "Ditch? I would never ditch him and im not about to start now you big meanies" They both laughed. "You're coming with us!" The hippo grabbed Raindrop's arm. "let go!" she started kicking the Hippo's arm hard The hippo was too strong to back out, but then... A punch hitted the hippo's face like a thunder making him fly some distance and passing out. The wolf received a thunder shock, passing out too. Bolt delivered the ice cream to the girl and said to the bastards. "Don't lay a finger on her, you morons." Raindrop stood behind him a bit scared while holding the ice cream close "they wanted me to ditch you" Thunderbolts could be seen in Bolt's right hand. "If someone ever harm you tell me, I'll punish them. For now..." Boltstryke carried Raindrop and flew to somewhere safer. Act IV - The Hill Bolt landed on a green hill. Raindrop was eating the ice cream while looking around the hill Bolt was still upset about the thugs situation. "Sorry... If I didn't left you alone... That wouldn't happen..." He sits down, looking at the ground. "I am still a failure protecting my friends..." Raindrop sat behind him and took his hand in hers "that's not true, you're not a failure at protecting your friends" Bolt looked at her eyes. "Some years ago, I couldn't protect Jeena from her death... I couldn't even help Ruben against Arma or himself for the other dimension..." Bolt stands up and punches the air creating a dark cloud charger with thunders far away. She looked at the dark cloud "That doesn't make you a faliure though and im pretty sure that Ruben and the others would say the same, we can only do so much..." Bolt smiled. "You really know how to put a guy up... Don't you?" Boltstryke looks at her eyes. Raindrop smiled and nodded "girls have ways of motivating people, even my old friend Sari knew just what to say,she's pretty determined herself" Boltstryke approaches her until their noses touch. "You're cute." He smiles. she blushed Bolt kisses the tip of her lips. "You're blushing, how cute." He smiles. she covered her face up "i-its not funny!" He laughs. "You're special, Raindrop." He removes her hands from her face. "To me." He kisses her. she blushed more and kissed back then pulled back "am i really special?" "What? Don't you believe it?" Bolt hugged her close. "You're important to me, Rainy." she hugged him back "actually i didn't know i'd matter that much to you" "Honestly, you always were. That's why I was so surprised to see you again. My heart skipped MANY heartbeats." "your heart skipped beats?" "It's a way of speaking." He kissed her again. "I love you." "i-i love you too Bolt" "Do you wanna date me?" Bolt smiled. "date you??" she blushed again